The present invention relates in general to devices that are constructed and arranged to be used for pulling T-type fence posts (T-posts) out of the ground. More specifically, the present invention relates to a pulling device the fits over the T-post and is pulled upwardly on by using a length of chain and a vehicle or similar powered machinery, such as a tractor. One feature of the present invention is the specific geometry of the device relative to its size and its lifting force location that results in a unique clamping action that prevents bending of the T-post during extraction from the ground.
T-posts of the type described herein can be used for a variety of job requirements, such as supports for fencing, either permanent or temporary, for highway signs, or for staking a newly-planted tree, to mention only a few examples. As these uses would suggest or imply, there may come a time that the T-post needs to be removed from the ground. Removal may be prompted due to relocating, such as a fence or sign location, or removal may be prompted due to the need being eliminated, such as when the tree no longer needs the staking support. Considering the size, weight, and cost of each T-post, it is intended that the T-post be salvaged so that it can be reused at some other location or for some other application. In this regard, it therefore becomes important that the removal procedure and the equipment or components utilized for removal be such that the T-post is not bent or otherwise damaged as it is pulled from its installed position in the ground. Further, since a large number of T-posts may need to be extracted, the time to set up and attach the device to each T-post must be a consideration. The simplicity and reliability of the present invention is an advantage.
One of the challenges facing T-post removal is that the T-posts are securely anchored into the ground and the ground is often hard and dry. A further consideration is the amount of space or clearance around the T-post. For example, in the situation where the T-post is used for staking a newly-planted tree, as the tree grows and fills out, the T-post becomes less accessible. The present invention addresses these challenges by the design of a relatively small T-post puller claw that slides over the T-post and is pulled upwardly on by using a length of chain that is connected to some type of motorized vehicle or powered equipment, such as a tractor. This allows the access to come in from the top of the T-post, rather than needing to come in from the side. As a result, even fairly tight spaces are accessible, assuming that there is sufficient height clearance.
Related to the challenge of pulling the T-post out of hard, dry soil is the challenge of not bending or otherwise damaging the T-post in the process so that it can be reused. The present invention provides a unique puller claw shape with a cooperating geometry and a corresponding lifting point location, such that lifting up on the connected chain applies spaced-part force pressure points that prevent bending of the T-post during extraction from the ground. To some extent, regardless of what force level has to be applied in order to pull the T-post out of the ground, the various force vectors, including the overall shape and geometry of the T-post puller claw, cooperate to simply make the overall clamping abutment that much tighter. With regard to the motorized vehicle or powered equipment, i.e., a tractor, all that is required is an attachment or other connection arrangement for grasping onto the upper end length of chain with a capability of producing a sufficient vertical lifting force.
As will be understood from the following description, the present invention provides a simple and reliable device in the form of the described T-post puller claw that can be readily applied and quickly and easily removed from a T-post. The size and shape of the puller claw creates a clamping structure against the T-post once the claw is lifting upwardly at the lift point location by the connected length of chain. While a length of chain is described for the preferred embodiment, because of its interlocking links and the alternating turning of those links, other components and structures are contemplated, such as a cable or wire rope that would be connected to the T-post puller claw so as to generally maintain or preserve the same lifting force location.